The present invention relates to systems and methods for transitioning and updating/tailoring machine instructions from a first system with an older or initial one or set of components to a second system or platform with one or more different components and new or modified operations or functions. Embodiments enable improved obsolescence management, configuration management and tailoring or customization of an initial system's machine instructions to a target application and platform with new or modified capabilities. Alternative embodiments can also be directed to a high security application which uses this system in combination with an additional intrusion detection system which detects file system service commands which do not match a specific set of file system service commands for a particular type of data storage device which is being protected from access then sends an intrusion alert. This additional set of embodiments creates an additional layer of intrusion detection which can be based on creating authorized vs unauthorized systems by using non-conventional file transfer system commands which can be associated with obsolete systems no longer in use or completely different file system service commands created expressly for the purpose of enabling security.
Obsolescence management of computer equipment is a significant challenge given speed of change and lack of backwards compatibility of equipment. For example, older systems used an integrated drive electronics (IDE) bus within a computer compatible with Linux for communicating with an IDE compatible personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) drive compatible with linear flash media. Unfortunately, the IDE systems that were compatible with PCMCIA drives are obsolete and are not readily available. Also, post-Windows 98, the Windows OS is no longer compatible with linear flash drivers. Accordingly, there is a need to provide capabilities for transitioning and updating systems that are still in use to accept newer parts or components while also providing an ability to alter the transitioned system to meet current needs associated with the updated system.
In particular, embodiments of the invention enable an activity or technical personnel to transition and update software and library files from an obsolete system to a new system with updated or tailored capabilities or functions directed to new operations or missions as well as the new system, system of systems, and/or platform for the system. Significant effort has been made by Navy personnel to address a number of significant challenges in performing needed lifecycle functions or activities. In one example, involved employing a Universal Serial Bus (USB) as an intermediate line of communication between a personal computer (PC) and an electronics unit containing a tape drive compatible with four track tapes. However, this method however did not transfer the binary tape tracks to linear flash media. Moreover, the four track tapes are obsolete and are not readily available. Thus, when one component (or software element) was replaced, another component or software element also required replacement which created additional multi-variable complexity to attempts to perform lifecycle and obsolescence management tasks.
In an exemplary embodiment, a method (or process) could be used utilizing a Windows® file system on a source computer to update data, then convert the data to tape formatted data, then transfer the tape formatted data via USB to an external linear flash drive and onto linear flash target media for a system that continues to utilize the obsolete tape formatted data but uses Linear Flash media in place of the obsolete tape media. This would enable original software that expects to use the tape formatted data on a non-tape media.
An additional element of the invention can be used to edit aspects of data libraries which are to be transferred to the updated storage medium to update the obsolete tape formatted data to add or change operation of the overall system or components of the system such as threat signatures in security or threat detection systems.
In one example, efforts were directed to a tech refresh or update on a Navy threat detection system but the invention and various embodiments can be used for a wide variety of systems. Moreover, the “tape formatted data” could be adapted for different tape formats than that of the Navy system. In other words, an exemplary system and method could be provided for processing binary tape tracks for linear flash media over a USB interface to a personal computer card interface (PCCI) comprising an interface of the USB to a Navy system's PCCI command bus. Such a system for processing can include (e.g. reading, writing, erasing, and editing, binary tape tracks that are custom formatted for the Navy system) transferring data to and from linear flash media. This exemplary system can use the USB as an intermediate line of communication between the PC (e.g. compatible with the Windows® operating system (OS)) and the electronics unit which contains a PCMCIA drive compatible with linear flash media.
An embodiment with a security application of an embodiment of this disclosure or invention can also include installing a sending system file system services initial translator system to send a first set of file system services commands which are not supported by the sending system's normal operating system (e.g., see FIG. 4, first section 81) therefore a hacker would find a target systems data storage system cannot be scanned using expected commands associated with messages being sent to it from a same originating operating system or originating file system service.
Advantageously, embodiments of the present invention can use a PCMCIA drive that is compatible with linear flash media. Although the PCMCIA drive itself is incompatible with Windows OS (rather, it is compatible with Linux OS) the computer, dedicated as the user interface, is a PC (e.g. compatible with a Windows OS). The USB is a common bus for external communication between the PCs and peripheral electronics (e.g. disclosed herein).
According to one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the described system functions as a personal computer card reproduction unit (PCRU), allowing the user to process binary tape tracks to and from linear flash media.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the present invention could be adapted so that it interfaces with tape command buses (commercial and otherwise). This embodiment serves as support equipment for the PCCI.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the format of the tape blocks can be changed to accommodate (e.g. transfer), tape-based systems other than the Navy application (e.g., threat detection system) to alternative forms and modes of linear flash media. However, this requires that the tape-based system is compatible with alternative forms and modes of linear flash media as well as other types of media.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.